Comprehension
by Sayuki Minato
Summary: Kanade is now a senior in high school. Until her graduation ceremony, she has been all alone by herself, without Hibiki. 3 years without each other, what happened to the 2 childhood friends? Is their friendship still the same as before?


During a silent night, the Love Spoon bakery had already closed after a long crowded day. The adults of Minamino family had already been sleeping soundly. In a room, the youngest Minamino was sleeping with his blanket on the floor; his legs spread out so that he looked like a frog flipped over. Next to his room was the oldest child's room, Minamino Kanade, a promising patissier. However, not like the other members of her family, at midnight, she wasn't in her bed yet. She was standing at the balcony and star-gazing since she didn't want to sleep. To be more exact, she couldn't sleep. There were so many things in her head that she couldn't relax her messy brain. Tomorrow would be her graduation ceremony of high school. Although she knew that she had to sleep to prepare for tomorrow, there was a certain thing haunting her mind for years. A relationship with a certain person had been confusing her for a long time.

The dark blond girl rested her chin onto her left hand while looking at the stars. She was now a 17-year-old girl. She grew more beautiful and matured than when she was in middle school. Her hair was still in the same style back in her middle school years: the upper half was tied in a pony-tail when the lower half was set free flowing on her back. She hadn't changed much beside her matured look and figure. She had been very popular in her high school due to her high grades and good skill of baking. Many boys had tried to ask her out but yet they were all turned down. No one was able to date with her in the whole 3 years of high school. Some rumors were created among the school. Most of them were bad. The students thought that she was being over-confident that no one was wroth for her. Some others thought she wasn't interested in guys at all. But of course, there were all rumors; no one could prove they were true so Kanade kept being the most popular girl in the school. However, the fact that Kanade didn't go out with anyone was still a big mystery, even to Kanade herself. Back to her middle grader years, she was having a crush on the most popular guy in the school, Ouji-sama, so it wasn't true that she wasn't interested in guys. But to her surprise, when she began her high school, she wasn't attracted to guys anymore. It wasn't her fault. It was because of the absence of a person, her childhood friend, Houjou Hibiki.

The orange-hair girl was always being around with her since they were young. They grew up with each other and shared every sweet and bitter moment together. They fought sometimes but they always got along well at the end. Their friendship was unbreakable until one day, after they had defeated Noise as Precure, everything has changed forever. Kanade, Hibiki and the rest of Suite Precure went back to their normal lives. However, Hibiki started acting strange around her. Before becoming a Precure, both Hibiki and Kanade were having a fight over a misunderstanding. Thanks to the time being Precure, they made up and became close friends like they used to be. Fighting side by side, their friendship grew stronger every day until Hibiki changed her attitude towards Kanade. She distanced herself from Kanade. The time they walked home from school together lessened through time. Hibiki still visited the blond girl at her bakery but she always avoided eye-contact with the other and all the questions about her weird attitude. The whole thing depressed Kanade a lot but she couldn't do anything to it due to Hibiki's stubbornness. Kanade knew the girl too well that she felt hopeless. She was on the edge of breaking down in tears several times when Hibiki was being cold to her but she never told her friend about that. Ellen and Ako knew about the situation and caught Kanade cried silently in her room many times. They tried to help but Hibiki didn't listen to them at all. They gave up and let the childhood friends solve the problem on their own. The middle school years passed with bitter memory. Everything went worst at the end of the final year.

After the graduation ceremony, suddenly, Hibiki invited everyone in the Precure team to her house on their way back home, including Kanade. Her serious look gave a fright to everyone. As her childhood friend, Kanade knew that something wrong was happening. She felt uneasy and afraid at the same time. She was scared by something deep inside her heart, something she was uncertain. But… what was it?

"Sorry for asking you all to come here at this time. But I have an announcement that I want you to know." As everyone had settled down in the living room, Hibiki started her speech with an emotionless face. Before continuing, she let out a heavy sigh. "… I'll study in England with my parents next week."

"What?! / Nyah?!" Ellen, Ako and Hummy shouted in surprise. On the other hand, Kanade remained silence. She was shocked like everyone else but she was speechless. She tightened her grip on her uniform skirt, trying to swallow the waiting tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"What's with that announcement, Hibiki? It's not April Fool, is it?" Ellen smiled awkwardly.

"No it's not, Ellen." Hibiki replied in a monotone.

"It's not funny as a joke, Hibiki-nee-san. Stop fooling us already." Ako adjusted her glass.

"It's not a joke. It's a truth. Everything is ready. My flight is at 9am next Wednesday."

As Hibiki's voice trailed down, the room was filled with death silence. Everyone was so shocked by the news that no one knew what to speak. Few minutes passed, Hummy was the first one who broke the silence.

"So you won't come back anymore nyah?"

"… I don't promise that… It depends on my choice of career." Hibiki lowered her head.

"… You won't be a Precure anymore nyah?" Hummy jumped from the table onto Hibiki's knees.

The orange-hair girl smiled weakly and patted Hummy gently on the head.

"No. It's not like I can't fight with you guys when I'm not around."

"But without being together, you and she can't transform anymore nyah."

Hibiki was startled by Hummy. She immediately looked up to meet Kanade's gaze. The blonde bit her lips and turned her head away, avoiding the guilty gaze from her friend. The orange eyebrows furrowed. Hibiki looked down at Hummy. Her lips lifted up weakly to form a reluctant smile.

"If that's the problem… then I guess I'm not a Precure anymore…"

"But Hibiki… What about Kanade nyah? She can't be a Precure without you nyah."

"Etou…" Hibiki stuck in her words. She didn't know what to say until a voice spoke out for her.

"Don't worry Hummy. I won't be a Precure anymore. Ellen and Ako can take care of the job for us excellently." Without looking at Hibiki, Kanade said softly.

"But… Kanade…" Hummy looked at the blond girl, seeking for another answer.

"Don't be selfish Hummy. Hibiki has already done so many things as Cure Melody, as our leader already. She has her own future, her life. We owe her a lot. It's time for her to move on."

The room tensed up. Hibiki and Kanade looked down on their own feet, not bothering to make any eye contact. Ellen and Ako knew that their job was done already. Ellen gently picked Hummy up from Hibiki's legs and left the room with Ako, leaving the other two girls some space alone.

And yet, after the others left the room, the atmosphere was still heavy. It was just dead silence. Kanade lowered her head that her face was completely covered by her hair. Hibiki bit her lips, trying to find something to say to her friend. But every time she looked at the other girl, guilt and pain ate her tongue. She knew it was her fault to make the girl sad. She had been avoiding her childhood friend for a long time and now she was leaving her. She was guilty, but she couldn't help it. She needed to do so because she was confused by herself. A big mess was formed in her heart and mind. She couldn't solve it as long as she was with Kanade. That was why she had to go.

"Kanade…" Breaking the silence, Hibiki called softly. "Kanade… I…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Hibiki." Suddenly, the girl interrupted her, without looking at her. Because of her hair, Hibiki couldn't see the expression on Kanade's face. "I understand. I understand that you want to follow your dream as a pianist so you have to go. Therefore, you don't need to explain anything more."

An emotionless voice coming from her friend made Hibiki's heart ached. Her grip on her skirt was too hard that her skirt was wrinkled. "That's… not it…"

"What do you mean by that, Hibiki? I don't understand you anymore…" Kanade's voice shivered at the end of her sentence. "I'm your childhood friend… I thought I understand you… but the truth is… I don't…"

"What are you talking about?" Hibiki tried to lighten up the mood by laughing. "You're my childhood friend. If you don't understand me then who else can?"

"Then why can't I explain your weird attitude for the past year?"

Hibiki was caught off guard by the blonde's question. She opened her mouth to say something. However, no sound came from her dry throat. Silence took over them again. Hibiki looked down and noticed Kanade's hands gripping her own skirt tightly that they were shaking. The shoulders of the blonde were trembling. Blue eyes opened wide in surprise when small sob could be heard from the other girl.

"Kana-"

"Why Hibiki… What did I do to you that you have to leave me?"

Hibiki once again was surprised by the other girl. At that very moment, Kanade lifted her head up to meet Hibiki. But that action just broke Hibiki's heart one more. Kanade's face was wet because of the non-stop flowing tears coming from her green eyes. Those eyes were filled with pain and depression that tears rolled down on her cheeks like waterfall.

"This is your decision so I won't stop you, Hibiki. But if you still see me as your friend… Give me a reason for everything… I don't think I can take it anymore… I can't bear with your coldness anymore…"

Hibiki bit her lips. She covered her face with her hand, trying hard not to cry. She tried to stay strong but yet tears escaped from her eyes. Nothing could stop them now.

"OK… I'll tell you…" Hibiki spoke in difficulty. "But please… Don't cry anymore… I can't talk when you're crying."

Kanade wiped her tears away with her thumbs and held back her sobs. Then she remained calm and waited for the orange-hair girl to talk. Seeing the girl had stopped crying, Hibiki sighed and wiped her tears too. Resting her forehead on her hand, Hibiki started to talk with a gentle voice.

"First of all… What I have done… is not your fault. I'm sorry for depressing you but… I have to do so because I need to focus of practicing piano…"

"Is it really because of piano?" Kanade interrupted. "Hibiki, I can tell you're lying from your voice. Look at me, Hibiki. Tell me the truth."

Hibiki let out a sigh and slowly removed her head from her hand. Little by little, finally blue and green met each other.

"Please, Hibiki…" Kanade pleaded again. Looking at Kanade's eyes currently would be the hardest challenge that Hibiki had ever faced, even harder than fighting against Noise. The wall she had been building in order to protect their friendship was about to break down any moment. And the one breaking it was both of them.

"I can never lie to you huh… You're so stubborn, Kanade…" Hibiki chuckled quietly.

"You're stubborn too, Hibiki…"

"OK… I give up. Yes you're right. It's not only because of my dream." Hibiki scratched her head. She tried to think a way to say it but it was harder than she thought. Messing up her hair, she shouted in frustration. "Mou! Why is it so hard to tell you?!"

"What's wrong? What is bothering you?" Kanade asked in concern.

Hibiki sighed before continued. "There is… something stuck in my mind so quite a long time. I think it's from the time when we got together again after becoming Precure… And that thing just grows stronger and stronger by time."

"… And that thing is…?"

"… Honestly, I don't know."

"What?" Kanade furrowed her eyebrows. "You distanced yourself from me because of something you don't know?! You baka Hibiki!"

"C-Calm down Kanade. Let me explain." Hibiki's sweats dropped.

"It should be a better explanation, Hibiki."

"Well…" Hibiki scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I really don't know what it is… It's basically a feeling… but I don't know how to call it…"

"A feeling? To who?"

"… To you, Kanade…" Hibiki said in a slow tone.

"To me…? I'm not your friend… anymore?" Kanade looked down. Seeing that, Hibiki quickly denied.

"No! It's not like that! You take me wrong. It's just…" Hibiki bit her lips. "Something is wrong with me. Whenever we were together, I felt very happy. We have been fighting together and being friends for a long time so I didn't notice that wrong thing until Howling caught you… Seeing you in Howling's hand, I was afraid I would lose you so much that I almost got myself killed. But everything I did was just to save you… From that time… I was confused. It was always awkward for me to be around with you. I couldn't think anything properly whenever I saw you. I was afraid that would ruin our friendship so… I kept away from you…"

"Hold on a minute." Kanade stopped Hibiki and shook her head. "OK, let me summarize everything you said. You neglected me because you felt strange and awkward when you were with me?"

"Yes…" Hibiki looked away. "I could even hear my heart beat. And my face was burning whenever I saw your smile. I think I was sick or something."

Hearing that, Kanade suddenly blushed. Noticing the sudden silence, Hibiki turned back to the blonde and saw the red face of her friend. Not understand anything, the orange-hair girl leaned forward to Kanade.

"What's wrong Kanade? Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"N-No. I-It's just… I think I know your problem…" Kanade stuttered.

"Heh? You know already?" Hibiki widened her eyes.

"Yeah… I think so…"

"OK then tell me what you think."

"Etou… what you told me, about how you felt when you were with me… It was the same feeling when I saw Ouji-sama…" Kanade said in difficulty. "It means… you have a crush on me…"

As Kanade finished her words, Hibiki's face turned crimson. Scratching her cheek, Hibiki sat down on her chair and thought for a while.

"Is it… possible? I mean… we are childhood friends… Ahahaha, forget it. I think I'm wrong then." Kanade laughed, trying to get rid of that thought. She would never imagine her best friend have a crush on her. Why would she just have it right now but not any time in the past? Kanade thought. Properly it was just another misunderstanding. They were at the age of adolescent so it could be the cause of puberty.

However, after getting out of her own thought, Hibiki suddenly looked at her with a serious expression on her face. Kanade startled.

"You're partly right. Kanade… Maybe I'm having a crush on you… But I'm not sure about that. I can't answer a question. That's my problem."

"What question?"

"… Who are we?"

"What's with that question, Hibiki?" Kanade tried to laugh. "Of course we're childhood friends."

"Really? Are we really childhood friends?"

Hibiki looked straight at Kanade's eyes. There was nothing on her face that telling she was joking. Kanade wanted to repeat her answer. However, suddenly she couldn't speak up. She thought about it and something had stopped her. Were they really childhood friends? Or were there something else between them? She thought that was what Hibiki meant. She couldn't answer it. Her mind was a mess. Her heart was racing with the wind. She felt so uneasy and confused currently. She couldn't answer that question anymore because of an unknown reason.

"I guess you can't answer that for me then. That's why I'm leaving you and the others, just for a while. At least until I have found what I'm looking for. I have to leave you in order to know what this feeling really is. I don't want to lose you, nor our friendship. I'm sorry, Kanade." Hibiki sighed heavily.

"Hibiki…" Kanade said softly. Hearing her name, Hibiki looked up to meet up Kanade's smile, a sweet and sincere smile. "You don't have to apologize. I know you're too kind to be selfish. I'm really glad that you cherish our friendship so I'll support you. Just do whatever you want to do and I'll get your back. I'll stay here, waiting for you to tell me the answer."

"Kanade…" Hibiki said softly. Her teary eyes stared at Kanade's. Gently, she grabbed Kanade's hands and brought them up to her lips. "Thank you… for understanding me."

"I should know you more than anyone else. We have been friends for so long already." Kanade smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "I promise I'll be waiting for you, and finding my own answer too."

"Then I promise I'll come back for you, when I have the answer." Hibiki said happily.

The two girls stared at each other in silence, with their hands intertwined. After a few minutes of staring, both of them busted out into laughter. Tears were still found in the corner of their eyes but their smiles were real. They were happy, cheerful and hopeful smiles, representing their bright future. A promise between two close friends would destine two lives.

Kanade let out a sigh after she thought about the promise with Hibiki 3 years ago. She didn't hear anything from Hibiki since that time. The girl was sure serious about that. The blonde wasn't the type who would break her promises with her friends so even she lost contact with Hibiki, she was still waiting for her. Ellen and Ako were still doing well as Precure, taking over what she and Hibiki left. However, she hadn't found her answer for Hibiki's question yet. What were they, really?

"Mou… I'm still thinking that we're just childhood friends… But something is still wrong about that… I wonder if Hibiki has found her answer already…" Kanade mumbled.

She sighed again and looked up to the sky. Seeing the shining stars, she recalled all the memory she spent with Hibiki. Every time she felt lonely, her heart would be warmed again by the thought about the orange girl. When she faced a confession from a guy, Hibiki's image would appear in her head. And yet when she was cold, a blanket would never be enough to warm her.

Suddenly, a cool wind blew at Kanade. She hugged her arms and shivered. At that time, she really missed the warmth of the orange-hair girl. She missed Hibiki's hugs. She missed the scent of the most precious friend to her. She was always confused, trying to find the answer. What was Hibiki to her? The girl was way more precious to her than a friend. Someone that she never wanted to lose. She was scared once, that she would lose Hibiki when they were fighting with Howling. That fear was still haunting her for years. Rubbing her hands together, a single tear rolled on her white cheek. Looking up to the stars, she smiled at the lightest star on the night sky.

"Is that the answer I have been looking for a long time? What I am thinking right now?" She mumbled, as if she was asking the star.

Suddenly, the lightest star sparkled, startling Kanade. The blonde smiled at the star, wiping away the tear on her cheek and then went inside. She stretched her arms after closing the window.

"I need to sleep now. I should bake some cakes for tomorrow ceremony." Kanade said to herself and got into her blanket. Outside the big house, upon the dark sky, the big star was still sparkling like representing for a burning hope of a certain girl.

After the ceremony, all the senior students gathered round in the school yard. Under graders took pictures with her precious seniors. Some were crying and not wanting to bid a goodbye. In the middle of the yard, wearing the school uniform and holding a dark blue scroll, Kanade was standing with a group of under-graders, who were her admirers. They all crying and begging her to come back whenever she had a chance. Seeing her kouhai crying, Kanade just smiled and cheered them up by patting their heads and hugged them. She happily took pictures with them and gave each one a cupcake that she made this morning, until two of her best friends, Ellen and Ako showed up. Ako was currently studying in Kanade's former middle school while Ellen studied in a musical high school. It seemed that Ellen's school ceremony was over so the blue-hair girl came to the blonde's school along with Ako to congratulate her.

"Kanade!" The blonde turned to the source of the call and found Ellen and Ako running towards her.

"Ellen! Ako!" Kanade exclaimed happily and ran to them. "I'm glad to see you. It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

"True. You looked more matured and beautiful than what I remembered." Ellen smiled.

"Just because of her hormone." Ako adjusted her glassed.

"You can never stop teasing me huh?" The blonde smiled awkwardly. Later, she got from her bag two cupcakes and gave them to the girls. "Here. Take it. I made it for you two."

"Kanade's cake~ I really miss your baking. Thank you." Ellen took the cake and ate it.

"Arigatou." Ako answered simply with a smile on her face.

"Nyah~" Suddenly, a white cat hopped on Ellen's head.

"Hummy~ I miss you too." Kanade patted Hummy's head and gave Hummy another cupcake. "Here you go, Hummy. Your favorite flavor."

"Nyah~" Hummy said happily and ate the cupcake on Ellen's head.

The blonde watched her friends eating and chatting happily to each other. She smiled to herself and felt relaxing. It had been a while since she could be together with the other three. She really missed the time when all of them were together fighting Noise. All of them…

"Ah. Kanade-chan!"

Another voice called for her. She turned around. This time, four adults approached her. Two of them were her parents. The other two were someone that she hadn't met for three years. Kanade was surprised to see them here. She startled for a moment before running to them with great happiness.

"Houjou-sensei. Houjou-san! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see you too, Kanade-chan." Dan smiled and rubbed Kanade's head. "You've grown up well, young lady."

"Dan is right. You're really beautiful, Kanade-chan." Maria smiled, making the blonde blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha… Thank you for your compliment. Are you two having a concert here?"

"Well no. We just finished our world tour so we are on a long break. We're staying in our hometown for a long time."

After hearing what the old man said, Kanade startled. Out of sudden, her heart bumped rapidly in her chest. "Are you… saying that you come back forever, sensei?"

"Well, I don't know about the 'forever' part but it will be a long time." Dan smiled.

Kanade held her chest, where her heart was beating like it would jump off in any moment. She gulped and slowly asked the adults.

"Anou… Is Hibiki… back with you, sensei?"

The old man scratched his head. "Oh I forgot about that. Now you remind me. Hibiki came back with us. She asked me to tell you that she'll be waiting for you at the old place."

"… Old place?"

"I don't really know where it is. She said something about middle school, the third cherry blossom tree from the gate."

Kanade realized something. She knew where she had to go now. She gave her bag to the Dan, which carried the rest of her cupcakes.

"Arigatou, sensei. I have to go now. See you later." Kanade quickly bowed at the adults and ran away.

"Take care of yourself Kanade-chan."

Kanade turned her head around to nod at the old man while running away. Passing her school gate, ignoring all the gaze of the people walking on the streets, she kept running in a steady speed. Her breathes became rapid and short. After a few minutes, her forehead was wet because of the sweats. Her legs were shaking and she was slowing down. But she never wanted to stop. She couldn't stop when she wanted to see that person so much. Her heart was racing, not only because of the long running, but also the joy and hope for seeing her precious friend. Most of all, she wanted to tell her feeling, her true feeling. She missed the girl so much that she was losing control of herself.

Kanade kept running until she reached the gate of her middle school. Stopping a while to catch her breathes; she looked around to find a certain figure. However, when she reached the third tree counting from the gate, she saw no one. Gasping for air, she tried to think about the place again.

"Ah! Now I know." She flicked her fingers and then ran again. This time, she ran across the school, to another gate. The middle school was completely empty due to the early spring break. There were no students in the campus. So Kanade just ran without any difficulty until she reached another gate with two parallel lines of cherry blossom trees.

Kanade wiped some sweats on her forehead with her hand then walked slowly to the third tree. Taking slow and small steps, Kanade counted silently to herself.

"One… Two…"

The nearer she was to the third tree, the faster her heart beat. As she approached the tree, a strain of orange hair caused her to stop. Her eyes opened wide in shock. The wind was up again, blowing any pedal of cherry blossom flowers gotten into its way, forming a rain of pedals. It was the most beautiful and romantic scene that anyone would wish to see once in their life. Pink pedals mixing with the color of orange, it was like in the sweetest dream of Kanade's.

"… Three…" Kanade said softly, loud enough for the orange hair to move. In a short moment, Kanade held her breath. She was so nervous for no reason. Maybe she was afraid that it wasn't the one she was looking for. Or even when it was Hibiki, what if their friendship wasn't like before anymore? What if Hibiki had found someone to be her boyfriend? Or another best friend? There were so many fears in the blonde's head. She couldn't help it. She was so afraid.

"Kanade…" Finally, a voice called her name. A voice that Kanade had been missing so much. It was still the same voice that she knew, gentle, warm and full of passion. The owner of the voice wore a blue short-sleeve shirt, black pants and white shoes. No orange twin tails were seen, only straight orange hair waved in the air gently like silk. With both of her hands behind her back, a bright and warm smile bloomed on her lips, the orange-hair girl stared at the blonde's eyes, sincerely and passionately.

"Hi… bi… ki…" The blonde said softly, still couldn't believe in her eyes that the one whom she missed the most was standing in front of her. Joy and tears mixed together, the blonde covered her lips with her hand. Kanade's vision was blurred by her own flow of tears.

"Tadaima, Kanade." The orange-hair girl smiled warmly.

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" Kanade shouted and ran into the other girl's opening arms. She sobbed quietly in the protective arms that she missed so much. Overwhelmed by the joy and warmth, Kanade lost herself. She was sobbing on the other's girl shoulder, repeating the name of the orange-hair girl uncountable times, showing no sign of stopping no matter how hard Hibiki tried to comfort her.

"There there. Stop crying already Kanade. Where is the matured Kanade that I used to know?" Hibiki patted the blonde's head firmly while hugging her.

"Baka Hibiki! You have no idea how much I missed you." Kanade replied with a shaky and unclear voice. She was still sobbing but she started to get a control of herself.

"I know. I missed you too. That's why I'm really happy to see you again." Hibiki held Kanade's shoulders to push the girl away from her, in order to be able to wipe the girl's tears with her thumbs. "You're still a crybaby." Hibiki smirked, which made Kanade blush in embarrassment and anger.

"Mou! I'm not and never was." As Hibiki was giggling at the blonde's reaction, Kanade noticed something changed about the girl in front of her. "Hibiki… You've grown a lot, haven't you?"

"Eh?" Hibiki was confused by the question. At the same time, Kanade placed her hand above the other girl's head and then hers. The difference in height was about 5 centimeters.

"You've grown taller. We used to be in the same height. Now you're taller than me."

"Well, I guess I did eat a lot and grow taller. But you didn't change at all, Kanade. From what I remembered about you." Hibiki smiled. "You're still as beautiful as you were."

The last sentence made Kanade blushed hardly. She could feel her own face burning in embarrassment. She quickly turned away to prevent the other girl from seeing her face. However, Hibiki had already seen it so the orange-girl giggled softly at the cute reaction.

Keeping her head away from Hibiki, the blonde asked slowly. "Hibiki, why did you ask me to come here? And why didn't you tell me beforehand that you would come back?"

"Well…" Hibiki replied slowly and gently. "I just want to know that my faith is true. And what I have found is not vain."

"What do you mean?" Kanade turned around to look at the girl, confused by the reply.

Hibiki smiled. She slowly approached the blonde as she continued her words. "I always trust you to keep our promises. So I didn't tell you when I'll come back and where I waited for you. I wanted to know if you really remembered our promises or not."

There was only an inch between them. Kanade could even feel the warm breath of Hibiki on her face. Or it was just her face burning.

"Because you keep your promises with me, so I keep mine too. I promised to come back with you whenever I found my answer for that question. And here I am."

"So… What's your answer?" Kanade turned her head away a little, to avoid the breath of Hibiki. Her face was very hot due to their body heat.

"…" There was a small pause before Hibiki said something that startled Kanade once again. "We're childhood friends…"

Awful, Kanade felt suddenly awful. Her heart sank in just a minute from the 9th cloud after she met Hibiki. Just a few minutes, this girl had brought her to heaven and yet pulled her down to hell. This girl was someone meant to her so much that it hurt her a lot.

"… Yeah… We always are…" Kanade said in a very small voice, trying to hide her tears again.

"We are… until now… we ain't anymore."

Surprising her once again, Hibiki suddenly pulled her into an embrace. Kanade couldn't move since Hibiki hugged her so tight that she could barely breathe.

"O-Oi, Hibiki. You want to kill me or something?!" Kanade tried to break away from the tight embrace but the other girl was much stronger than her. The blonde kept telling the orange-hair girl to let her go. But the hug only tightened.

"Hi-Hibiki… I can't breathe… Let me g-"

"I won't let you go. Never." Suddenly, Hibiki interrupted her after a moment of silence.

"Eh?" Kanade startled. She heard something unusual in Hibiki's voice. It wasn't the usual cheerful Hibiki's.

"In the past three years, I have tried not to think about you, Kanade. I even tried to date someone, guys, girls. But it was still useless. Every time I was with them, your face, your smile always appeared in my head. Everything I have done reminded me of you. Even I was surrounded by lots of people, I still felt lonely…" At this point, Hibiki's voice started shaking. Kanade felt her shoulder wet. Some small sobs could be heard from the taller girl. "I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. I missed you. I missed your warmth. I missed your smile. I missed everything about you. That's why I told my parents to come back here as soon as they finished their tour. I wanted to see you desperately."

"… Hibiki…"

"I realized how I truly feel about you. I've found my answer, Kanade. And you were right. You were always right. I see you as my childhood friend, my best friend and someone more than that. I did have a crush on you back then. I thought it would disappear when I was away from you… But it just grew into something stronger than that… Now I can't go back anymore…"

Slowly, Hibiki released Kanade. But her hands were still holding the blonde's shoulders. With teary eyes, she looked into the green eyes.

"I love you Kanade… In a romantic way… That's my answer…" Hibiki smiled as her tears kept rolling down non-stop.

Seeing the crying face of her friend, Kanade's eyebrow furrowed. Her heart ached.

"Hibiki…" Kanade raised her hand and reached for Hibiki's face.

However…

*SLAP*

"Eh?!" Hibiki's head turned to the side due to the slap from Kanade. The blonde just slapped her on the cheek. The area where the impact occurred quickly turned red and hot. Hibiki touched her red cheek and looked at Kanade with confusion and pain. "What's that for Kanade?! If you're going to reject me then you just need to say it!"

"I have three good reasons to slap you." The blonde raised three fingers in front of her face. "Firstly, I told you before but you never listened to me... Secondly, you dated with someone before when you were thinking about me. That's just mean, Hibiki."

Hibiki's eyes were full of confusion when Kanade spoke. After the second reason, the green eyes were softened. Slowly, Kanade's hand approached Hibiki's face again. Fearing of having another slap, Hibiki quickly shut her eyes to prepare for the pain. However, instead of a pain, she felt warm on her cheek, where the previous slap had landed. Sensing something was unusual, Hibiki opened her eyes, only to see Kanade's face so close to hers.

Right after that, she felt something soft on her lips. Blue eyes just got bigger and ever. Hibiki couldn't believe in her eyes anymore. Kanade was kissing her, on the lips. Her love was kissing her. Hibiki didn't know how it came out like this. She was too shocked and confused that her body froze. Before she could respond, Kanade moved backward. The blonde's face was slightly red. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"And thirdly, you made me suffer in loneliness for so long. There are more reasons though so you deserve more than just one slap."

"Eh?!" Hibiki blinked. She still hadn't understood anything.

"Baka. That kiss doesn't mean anything to you?" Kanade pouted.

"Etou… No… Eh… I mean… Yes… But…" Seeing the other girl stutter, Kanade sighed in defeat.

"Mou… Do I always have to make myself clear for you? I've been waiting for you to come back, just for telling you my answer. I found it too. And sincerely… It is the same as yours." The blonde smiled. "My feelings for you in the past three years were just the same what you have told me. I couldn't get rid of your image out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Kanade cupped Hibiki's face in her palms gently. "I wasn't interested in going out with anyone besides you. At first I thought I was sick or something. But then I realized my true feelings about you…" The blonde paused for a moment before continued. "I love you, Hibiki. We are childhood friend. But at the same time, I want us to be something more than that."

"Kanade…" Blue eyes were teary again. But this time was tears of joy and happiness. She hugged the blonde again, more gently and warmly. "Arigatou, Kanade."

"I'm glad to see you again, Hibiki… However…"

"Itai!" Hibiki quickly released Kanade to caress her head. The blonde just smacked her head hardly.

"I didn't date with anyone because of you but yet you already have many ex-es! You're the worst, Hibiki!" Kanade shouted in frustration.

"Gomen. I did date with several people but none of them lasted for more than a month." Hibiki caressed her head while smiling. "However, you're different though, Kanade."

"Nani?" Kanade pouted.

Hibiki giggled and reached the back of her neck. Following the motion, Kanade noticed that the girl was wearing a necklace, a silver one. Surprisingly, when Hibiki took off her necklace, it appeared to be two silver rings. Hibiki took the rings off the lace and placed them on her hand.

"I want to be with you forever, Kanade. So Minamino Kanade, will you be my wife and live together?"

Kanade gasped when she saw the rings and heard the proposal from Hibiki, blushing madly. Her heart was beating rapidly. She smiled happily and nodded slowly.

"Mou Hibiki… You skip stage again…"

"Who cares? Both of us have been waiting for 3 years already. I just wanna be with you right away." Hibiki grinned while wearing the ring to Kanade left 4th finger. After the task had done, Hibiki immediately embraced the blonde and whispered softly to her ear.

"I love you, Kanade."

"I love you too, Hibiki."

Kanade replied with passion. Her arms wrapped around the girl's neck to tighten the hug. After a few seconds, both of them let go and looked into each other's eyes. Like harmony, they all leaned forward, connecting their lips together and sealed their loves. From now on, their lives were just like a piece of the happiest song in the world.


End file.
